The voice
by Marie de Sade
Summary: Damon returns to Fells Church to help a certain red head. And find an annoying brunette, his sisterinlaw has turned evil and two body snatching demons that want him, Bonnie and the brunette dead.
1. Default Chapter

The voice  
  
Damon looked at the blue eyed beauty in his arms. The Perfect meal young,unaware and no family to worry about her when she goes missing. He was in Fells church now, Bonnie had called him. "Why are you here?"   
  
"What?"  
  
"Why are you here."She got up and got a soda from the fridge." I know you're not human, and I know you don't live here. SO why are you here?"  
  
"I friend called me here. Her name's Bonnie."  
  
"McCullough?"He nodded."When?"  
  
"I don't know...3 days ago." She looked like he just said he was going to kill her, she looked angry but a little scared as well.  
  
"Liar."She mumbled under her breath.  
  
"What makes you think I'm lying?"She crossed her arms over her chest.She thought for a second.  
  
"You haven't actually seen her in awhile, have you."He nodded. She headed for the door."Come with me." They walked for about 20 minutes before they came to a old brick house, it looked like one of those hunted houses in those horror movies. She unlocked the door and nodded for Damon to come in. They walked down the hall to the last door on the right.  
  
"Why am I here?"She opened the door and stepped in.She turned the light on and pointed to the bed. Lying there was a familiar red headed girl."Bonnie."She walked over to the bed and brushed some hair of Bonnies face.  
  
"She's been like this for a year and a half. No one can wake her up." Damon stared at Bonnie.  
  
"How did this happen?"  
  
  
  
"Well, 3 years ago she started hearing voices. They started driving her crazy, at least one did the other one seemed to be helping get rid of it. I don't think they where just voices in her head, I think they were real people. Anyway one day we found her unconscious in a alley, she hasn't woken up since."  
  
"What are you doing here?" Damon turned around and saw his brother and Elena standing in the door way.  
  
"Bonnie called me here." Damon took of his jacket and sat on the chair neer the bed.  
  
"Liar! She couldn't have called you she's been like this for a year."She looked at the girl standing beside Bonnie."And you  
  
Alala, you had no right letting him in here!"  
  
"Calm down Elena. I'm leaving, call me if something happens."  
  
"Stop saying that nothing will ever happen she's going to stay like this forever!" Alala rolled her eyes. 


	2. Wake me up

all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
got to open my eyes to everything  
  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
  
don't let me die here  
  
there must be something more  
  
bring me to life  
  
  
  
Bring me to life  
  
Damon had barely left this room for three days, but he couldn't get her to wake up. He was watching some TV show, it was actually pretty good. "Turn it up please." Damon turned around in surprise, she was awake sitting crossed legged on her bed.  
  
"Bonnie you're awake."He put his arm on her shoulder.  
  
"Turn it up please."He walked over to the t.v and turned it up."Thank you."She smiled, then they just looked at each other for awhile.  
  
"Damon you really should get some sleep, I'll watch Bo...."Elena stoped dead in her tracks when she saw Bonnie. She started crying and ran over to her and hugged her."Bonnie you're awake.I can't believe it they said you would be like that forever. Is there anything you need water,food anything?"  
  
"I want Alala, now."  
  
"I'm not letting you even talk to her."Bonnies eyes narrowed at Elena.  
  
"Elena can I talk to you for a second alone."Damon grabbed Elena and dragged her out the door. "You do realize she just got out of a coma right?She was in it for a year and a half, give her what she wants, she could only stay like this for a while.What's so bad with Alala anyway."  
  
"Alala started this! It's her fault, she poisoned Bonnies mind against us. It's not fair she did this but Bonnie rather see her than me or Stefan or any one else!" Elena was crying now. Damon put his jacket on her shoulders.  
  
"Let's just go inside and talk to Bonnie.Ok?" Elena nodded.They walked back into Bonnie's room. She had her legs pulled to her chest, her arms tight around her legs and the side of her head on her knees."Bonnie we're back."She was just saying something to her self, she didn't care what he or anyone else said.  
  
"As I walked up the stairs I saw a man that wasn't there. He wasn't there again to day, Oh how I wish he'd go away."She just kept saying that poem over and over and over again.  
  
A.N: This poem is not mine it is from the movie Identity, so don't sue me. 


	3. Who are you

Bonnie had just been saying poems all day, she would some times listen to what Damon was saying but just ignore Elena."I want Alala. SHe has to come now."  
  
  
  
"Alala said she was busy today but Stefan's coming."Elena handed Bonnie some water.  
  
"Actually he's already here."Elena turned her head to her husbend standing in the door way.  
  
"Where have you been? I have been worride sick."Stefan walked over to his wife and put his arms around her.  
  
"Hey Bonnie how you doing."Bonnie didn't anwser."Bonnie, you there?"Bonnie looked at Stefan her eyes burning with hate.  
  
"Where's Alala?If you won't get her I will." Elena sighed and dialed Alala's number on Bonnie's cell, and handed it to Bonnie. "Alala can you come over asap?"She listend for awhile then nodded. "Thank you." A few minutes later Alala appeared in the door way.  
  
"Finaly I thought you would never wake up. Any way sorry I didn't come sooner I was ummmmm busy."She looked at everyone."  
  
Hello Elena." Elena glared at Alala, then Smiled.  
  
"Ciao femmina piccola."Before anyone could say anything, Alala had Elena pined against a wall.  
  
  
  
"Guardi che cosa il vostro tonge.I può molto facilmente strapparlo verso l'esterno."  
  
"Shit, you speak Italian."Alala rolled her eyes  
  
"You noticed."Stefan grabbed Alalas arm.  
  
"Let her go."Alala looked at Stefan and smirked.  
  
"Or what?"Stefan threw Alala across the room.Alala got up and wipped some dust of her pants.  
  
"NOt bad, for a wanna be human."She looked at Bonnie who was glaring at her.Alala rolled her eyes."Sorry for that out burst.But any way since you all think I'm the one who got Bonnie to hate you, I came to prove that she hated you before I came and see if I can help her unhate you."  
  
"And how are you going to do that?"Damon asked.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
Minutes later.Bonnie was in a trance."Now we can ask her anything and she will anwser as best she can."Stefan and Elena looked at each other ."Bonnie."She sat on the bed so she was facing Bonnie."What happend that night when you were 7."  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Shut up."Alala snapped."Tell them Bonnie."  
  
"It was dark outside, I had just came home from Elena's house. My mom was up stairs, but she wan't moving. So I walked up to her, and then I saw some one.He had blood on his lips ans I could see blood on my mom's neck."Bonnie looked into the distance and a singale tear came from her eyes. "He told me my mother was dead, but I would be ok."  
  
"What happend after that?"Elena and Stefan had their eyes glued on Damon as they were sure he was the one Bonnie was talking about.  
  
"I asked him what his name was."  
  
"What did he say?  
  
"Stefan Salvator."Stefan's eyes widend.  
  
"No.I coulnd't have, and her mom is alive."  
  
"She's not my mom, and he's not my dad. They're my aunt and uncle but the insist I call them that.But Mary was my really sister."  
  
"Was?"Bonnie Started crying, and Damon put his jacket around her.  
  
"Mary's dead. For about 2 years."  
  
"But she didn't tell us."Elena shook her head in disbelif.Suddenly Damon and Alala fell to the ground covering their ears.Damon what's wrong!?" ANd as quickly as it happend it was over and they were on their feet, Damon and Alala looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"Nothing happend, we just let our sheild drop, well we where worring about Bonnie and to many voice came in to our heads."Alala looked at Bonnie who was sleeping now. Looked unconvinsed she opend her mouth to say something but Alala cut her off.  
  
"Can you leave me, Damon and Bonnie alone for a second."Elena shook her head, But Stefan told her they should go.When they left Alala climed onthe bed nexted to Bonnie. "Bonnie? Bonnie wake up."Alala skook her.  
  
"Alala?"Bonnie opened her eyes.She looked at Alala and Damon and sat up in bed."Who are you?"Alala smiled showing her fangs.  
  
"What ever do you mean?"Damon walked over to her.  
  
  
  
"Don't play games with me!Where are they?"Alala put her fingers to Bonnie's temples.  
  
"There where we were, in you're mind. They let their shields down worrying about you, and thats when we took over their bodys and put them in our place."  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
"If you keep quit, we will do nothing. But if you say one thing to anyone, I will leave you with him." She said pointing to Damon.Damon put his arms around around her and pulled her body to his."And he'll do much more than kill you. And besides they think you're crazy so they wouldn't belive you." She nodded at Damon and he let go of her."Understand?" Bonnie nodded. 


	4. Come out, Comeout where ever you are

'Alala' flexed her fingers and giggle. She did 3 back flips, then looked at what she was wearing.

"This Alala or whatever she's called has a pretty good taste in close. Hehehe it feels great to be back in a body." Alala glanced at Bonnie, who was curled up on the bed looking at Alala afraid to move or say anything. Alala jumped on the bed beside Bonnie.

"So... how 'bout we go shopping? See a movie?"

"Don't get attached to her. You do this every time, I mean you'll have to feed it, train it, walk it and play with it. And it dies or we kill then I have to listen to your crying." 'Damon' complained. 'Alala' narrowed her eyes.

"Are you calling my cry baby my dear?" Alala said slowly. 'Damon's' eyes widened.

"M...me? N...n...no, I would never." He said shaking his head. Alala's lost her threatening look and gave a big smile.

"Good." She said wrapping her arms around Bonnie's neck and hugging her. " 'Cause, then I'd have to kill you Nicholi, then Bonnie so there'd be no witnesses."

"Haven't I told you to call me Nicholas in public, my dear Desdemona?" Nick growled. Desdemona hissed at him and pulled Bonnie closer to her.

"Haven't I told you to call me Solita? Or Dru. Or Faith. Or Hope, or Diana, Kali, or Andria-" Desdemona said listing all the names she wanted to be called.

_Desdemona…Nicholas…..Damon! Alala! Where are you! _Bonnie screamed in her minded as she started to cry.

"Ok love, I'll level with you. You call me Nick I'll call you…ah I'll call you… Maura…That's suits you 'dark'. See! Now we're all bloody happy! Like bloody calms! We can all die happy!" Nick said threw gritted teeth as he rubbed his temples. Kali smiled.

"Ya Maura fine, just like old times, I remember when people started calling me that- huh? Bonnie what wrong?" Kali said as she felt Bonnie sob into her shoulder. Kali looked at Nick for help, he just shrugged. She sighed and started rubbing Bonnies back.

/--\ 

"God my head hurts, I really need to lay of the alcohol." Alala groaned as she slowly pushed her self half way up. "What the…. Where the hell am I?" Alala looked around and was surrounded by total darkness, exept for a small amount that was above her. "Is...Is this Bonnie's mind!"

"Yesh! I knew red wasn't the brightness person around, but this is just ridicules." Damon said dryly as he came into Alala's range of view. "Oh great! I get to spend the rest of eternity here with you, goody!" He said as he continued walking until his stood towering over her.

"W-what! We need to get out of here now! I can't spend the rest of eternity here, not with you! I'll go insane, again. And not the cool insane like the evil anime bishies on TV! I'm talking jack the ripper crazy! So unless you want me to rip out you reproductive organs I recommend we get moving!" Alala yelled while standing up. Damon narrowed his eyes and glared at her, Alala noticed this and stopped running around and stared back at him in a confused way.

"You are the weirdest women I have ever met…Now if we remain calm, we _might_ get out of here."

/o\ 

"Stefan I'm telling you! Something is wrong with her!" Elena yelled at Stefan as he drove the car to Bonnie's house.

"Honey, something is wrong with Alala every week. Last week she was the span of Satan. Now you think she's trying to get Damon to kill us. I mean I love you but can't you just exept that maybe she might not be evil." He sighed and turned into Bonnie's driveway.

"No she's evil and I hope she dies." Stefan sighed again and knocked on the door knowing that Alala should be there looking after Bonnie. When no one answered the door he slowly opened the door. When he walked into the living room, he saw 'Alala' and 'Damon' making out! Bonnie was sitting on the couch clutching her knees to her chest and staring blankly at the television. Nick was sitting in one of the chairs with Maura sitting top of him with her knees pinning his hips inside the chair.

"What the hell is going on here? And what the hell are you two wearing!" Stefan yelled. He looked at Maura then bonnie and saw they were both wearing tight leather pants, Bonnie was wearing a blue tube top that clung to her body. Maura had her hair pulled up into a pony tail and was wearing a very tight cosset.

Maura broke away from nick but left her fingers still tangled in his hair. She stared clueless at him for a minute then smiled innocently "What does it look we're doing?" she giggled. Nick wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head on her chest so he could look at the two standing in the door was.

Maura turned her head towards Bonnie. "I thought she could use a new look…" she said absently. "Doesn't she look pretty?" She smiled at Stefan.

"No! You both look like sluts! I came here to get my jacket back, and I see you shoving your tongue down Damon's throat!" He yelled.

"Don't be silly Stefan dear, he was shoving his tongue down my throat." She said walking over to a chair near Bonnie and watching television.

"Besides Bonnie doesn't mind…_Do_ you Bonnie?" Nick asked growling the last part. Bonnie looked over at him then vigorously shook her head.

"Dam it Alala, why can't you just leave us the hell alone!" Elena screamed ran over and grabbed Maura by her hair, through her on the floor and started punching and slapping her. Nick ran over grabbed her by the arm and smacked her across the face, she fell to the ground and Maura jumped on her.

Stefan of course ran to her rescue, but Nick grabbed him by the neck and pinned him to the wall. He was about to punch him when Bonnie grabbed his harm. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the 2. Bonnie stood on her tipsy toes and leaned towards his ear, whispering something only he could hear. Nicks eyes widened and dropped Stefan instantly.

"_Nobody_ hits my little brother, but _me_." Bonnie growled in deep voice.

/o\ 

Alala's point of view

"What the hell happened to Damon?" She said looking around but not finding Damon.


End file.
